


Would you just fucking order some take-out, Gene?

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Second in a series of "what can't Sam do for himself when he has two broken arms?"  I think you know where this could possibly go.  But it hasn't.  Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you just fucking order some take-out, Gene?

_**Fanart: "Would you just fucking order some take-out, Gene?", basaltgrrl, sam/gene, white cortina**_  
Title: Would you just fucking order some take-out, Gene?  
Artist: basaltgrrl  
Pairing: sam/gene  
Rating: white cortina  
Summary:  Second in a series of "what can't Sam do for himself when he has two broken arms?"  I think you know where this could possibly go.  But it hasn't.  Yet.  
I was going to give Sam a word bubble saying something to the effect of, "Gene, you really can't cook.  I mean, you REALLY can't cook."  
Oh yeah, and that's supposed to be beans and toast.  Are the beans supposed to be ON the toast?

  
  



End file.
